


The Real Thing

by 4Kennedy



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah walks in on Cameron, who's busy with the washing machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was 'nudity'

Sarah had thought that there weren’t many things left which could surprise her, but when she walked down to the basement late one evening, a loaded laundry basket in her arms, she was flabbergasted by the scene right in front of her.

Cameron was sitting completely nude on the washing machine, her eyes closed and her head thrown back. “C’mon,” she whispered urgently with her eyebrows squinted in concentration.

All Sarah was able to do was staring at the girl in bewilderment. The spin cycle made Cameron’s body vibrate and her erratic breathing sounded incredibly loud in Sarah’s ears. She couldn’t look away. Her own body flushed in response to the view, cheating her mind to not react and certainly to not act on her attraction for the terminator.

When a moan escaped Cameron’s lips the laundry basket clattered onto the floor.

“What the hell are you doing?” Sarah asked, irritated, taking in deep breaths, which were supposed to calm her down. It wasn’t working. Seeing Cameron like this sent her imagination into overdrive, flooding her mind with pictures of lust and ecstasy.

“I’m trying to experience an orgasm,” Cameron explained like it was something she would state in a conversation at the breakfast table, looking at her innocently and oblivious to her nakedness. “The girl’s at school say it comes quite close to the real thing.”

The battle was lost, the temptation too huge to resist. “It doesn’t,” Sarah replied in a choked voice and she was already rushing towards the girl.

Their bodies crushed together, lips found each other in a hungry kiss and hands were roaming over curves. Sarah twisted one hard nipple between her fingers, eliciting a gasp from Cameron, whilst her mouth was nibbling along the girl’s throat.

“No,” the raven-haired woman said as Cameron gripped the hem of her shirt, tugging it upwards. “Not this time, girlie.” This was her dirty fantasy coming true and she wanted to savor it without getting distracted.

Sarah nudged the girl’s legs further apart, stepping between them and continuing her assault on the terminator’s body. Her lips closed around a nipple, sucking on it gently. Cameron’s reactions to her touches were encouraging; she groaned and arched her back to get closer. It made Sarah throb with need; it was almost painful.

“Do you want me to show you what it really feels like?” the raven-haired woman asked seductively, tracing the inside of the terminator’s thigh, her lips now close to the brunette’s ear.

“Yes,” Cameron hissed, shuddering in anticipation. She let go of the brim of the washing machine, grapping Sarah’s shoulders instead and turning her head to engage the other woman in another kiss. It was even more heated then before, tongues met and intertwined.

Sarah’s breath hitched when her fingers slipped between Cameron’s folds and were greeted by warm wetness; she hadn’t dared to hope the girl would be able to react this strongly. Teasing her opening, Sarah brought her face right in front of the terminator, watching every reaction closely. It was mesmerizing and beautiful.

“Sarah,” Cameron said her name in a pleading voice and it seemed that it was everything the other woman needed to hear. Two fingers entered her, picking up a steady rhythm instantly and a thumb mimicking the movement on her clit.

“Fuck,” Sarah utters breathless as the added a third finger, providing more pressure with her body and moving faster and faster against the girl.  
It didn’t take much more to tip Cameron over the edge, the quickly build-up tension needed and found an equally quick release. Her hips lifted of the washing machine, tremors shook her lithe frame and a silent cry left her lips.

The terminator’s head dropped on Sarah’s shoulders, she was still trembling slightly and her breathing was uneven. “I prefer the real thing.”

The End.


End file.
